twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Francesca Lezzoni
Known Information Lady Francesca was born into the minor Dacian noble house Lezzoni. As the house is known for the healing arts, Francesca quickly followed family tradition. Francesca is the oldest of two daughters and was survived by both parents following her death before returning. Although a skilled and studious healer, Francesca still enjoyed the lavish and social lifestyle typical of Dacian Nobles. After her debut, Francesca could often be found at parties with her close friend Lady Katerina of house Raguel. In addition to her friendship with the Governor of Port Frey, Francesca was often escorted by a hired bodyguard from the Celestine Empire, Michel de Clavans. Francesca's death was not publicly spoken of in Dace, it is suspected that a familial spat might have resulted in her early passing. Since returning and living in Port Frey, Francesca has taken up a position in Triage as both a magical and mundane healer. Her memory fractured, Francesca only remembers fragments of her life in Dace. She was happily reunited with Lady Katerina, now the Governor of Port Frey, but had no memory of her former body guard Michel when encountering him during her second gathering. Although she still counts herself loyal to her fellow Dacians, Francesca can often be found in the company of curious figures from all races and cultures. Chief among these are the human shield maiden Sigrun of the Vicaul and the Colish effendal Nirnaeth. Francesca is also perpetually shadowed by her Celestine bodyguard. Allies Lady Katerina de Luca de Raguel: Lady Katerina and Francesca were happy to pick up their pre-death friendship again after returning. Although both now attend fewer balls, preferring instead to bond over the well-being of Port Frey. Sigrun the Fair: Francesca and Sigrun are perhaps one of the more odd pairs in town. Often confused by the shield maiden's gruff demeanor and dedication to the Old Ways, Francesca has learned much through her Vicaul friend. Nirnaeth Dúathen: Francesca first met Nirn through Michel and the two are barely inseparable now. Nirn's candor and sarcastic humor is refreshing to Francesca after interacting with the more fancy and less direct manner that Dacians are known for. Michel de Clavans: She can't remember him pre-death, but he can remember her. Thankfully he has his "receipts." Orenzio Capaldi: Francesca's trusted tailor and confidant. More often than not, the two can be found gossiping in the tavern or looking for mischief with the rest of their friends. As a gifted craftsman and duelist, Orenzio is held in high regard by Francesca. Rupidrandali Gonzagalino: After mistakenly believing the Lord Ambassador was trying to kill her during her first gathering, Francesca was delighted (and relieved) to become friends with the flamboyant Dacian. Phi: A fellow channeler and Triage member, Francesca is honored to work alongside the farmer. Itzel Nahuel: Inspired by the open and friendly spirit of Itzel, Francesca admires and is fiercely loyal to the celestial-blooded surgeon. Jericho Winter Tyrell: Francesca can barely understand Jericho's love for adventure and dangerous missions, but she can understand and appreciate his loyalty and dedication to his magic. His humor is also an appreciated aspect in the long, anxiety-filled waits between battles. Rumors *I heard that she must have some serious dirt on that Celestine bloke. He never leaves her side. *Rumor has it, Lady Francesca struck gold with a surprised Dacian. Character Inspirations Blaire Waldorf from Gossip Girl Hawkeye from M*A*S*H Constance Bonacieux from the BBC's Musketeers Marguerite St. Just/ Blakeny from The Scarlet Pimpernel